Shambleau Finale
Back to 2010 Logs Slipstream Bytaboom Goa Nitrogear Megatron The Sealed Up Down ramp, location of the Shambleau Lair. The bodies of the fallen infected beasts have been piled up and left to rot, filling the area with the scent of death. What Shambleau that are still alive and have not taken over bodies stick close to the lair itself. Outside the lair two infected Cybertronians sit, observing the area quietly. Slipstream ignites one of her flares as she enters the area, holding it in front of her. "I got two blips on scanners." Stalking up behind Slipstream, the panther peers around her. She sniffs the air, her optics narrowing. She remains silent and awaits orders on what to do. Goa doesn't light his flares just yet, staying dark for now. He can see just fine in the gloom anyway, save that irritating flickering. He's curious -- maybe he will go unnoticed when this inevitably becomes a scuffle -- maybe it won't have any effect -- either way, he never fixed his paintjob, so it's not like it’s any problem for him, right? He takes a slightly different angle into the lair than Slipstream, but not too far off. "Yeah. Who's gonna approach?" Nitrogear takes up a wedge formation off Starscream's flank. He's itching for this fight, weapons already warmed up and ready to go. Nitrogear ignites one of his magnesium flares as well, increasing the coverage of the lighting. "Stay frosty, Comrades." Nitrogear says, keeping a watchful eye for the movement of the shadows. A flicker momentarily reveals itself in his optics as he and the Decepticons approach. "Hostile shadows sighted." Starscream lights up two flares, holding one in each hand. "Be careful," he warns, "Get ready to light your flares, Goa. You're going to need them. Slipstream, you approach first." The Air Commander holds position, peering into the shadows cast by the bright magnesium light. The two Cybertronians by the lair turn their gazes toward the approaching group. Yoketron gestures vaguely, which seems to stir up the lair itself as 30 individual flickers of darkness exit. Not that you'd see this of course since they cannot be seen close up. Most seem to be hanging back, only the bravest are sizing up the group from a safe distance away from the light from the flares. Slipstream frowns a bit at that order. Figures the Air Commander wouldn't risk himself. She steps toward the two. "We represent the Decepticon Empire." she glances at Starscream, as if seeking his approval on what to say next. Bytaboom also glances at the Air Commander before glancing back at Slipstream and then at the two others she spoke to. She remains still, not moving. Goa grumbles a few words of unsureness before lighting one flare out to his side. He has a hunch that Starscream is going to skip pleasantries, and he doesn't like it. Doesn't like the idea of stirring up what is here. The Decepticon, now highly visible, stalks through the ruins until finding a bit of cover a few paces behind Slipstream. Nitrogear's lips turn to a frown, as Slipstream doesn't quite measure up to being as up front as he would like. Wiping the frown off of his face, Nitrogear walks up to Slipstream's side, and points his weapon at the two infected transformers. Nitrogear skips the pleasantries before Starscream does, "You are to leave Cybertron, or you will be destroyed in the name of the Emporer." Nitrogear doesn't issue this threat lightly. "Do not underestimate my Comrades and I. We have the power to destroy you." Nitrogear's optics narrow, continuing to itch for that fight. It seems that Nitrogear does not fear neither these creatures that stand before him, nor those flying around him. Starscream nods towards Nitrogear. "Yes, we have the means to destroy you, and we WILL, if you do not vacate Cybertron IMMEDIATELY!" he says threateningly, into the Shambleau lair. "Do you hear me?!" He raises his magnesium torches high, casting a pall on the entrance to the den. Yoketron and Beta stand, the former making another gesture which makes the flickers of darkness scatter throughout the area to surround the group. He's the one that speaks. "I recognize the Empire." he asks, his tone seems oddly amplified with an undertone of static. Slipstream looks around, thinking she saw a flicker but it's gone as soon as she spots it. Stopping about 30 feet away from the two and setting down her flare in front of her. She glances over at Nitrogear who handles the threat as does Starscream. That perks the infected Decepticons interest as he chuckles evilly, "Oh really?" Yoketron asks, then furthers, "Do you really think your light will harm us?" Beta smiles a bit to that challenge from her fellow infected, but says nothing, letting the mech handle the group. The panther makes a low growling sound. Her tail is already pointed at the two. Her optics train on the flicker as it disappears. Training her optics on Slipstream and Nitrogear, she frowns mostly at Nitrogear. But her growling tone doesn't cease. Goa spooks slightly as the flickering before his optics intensifies, and lights his other flare. Of course, it's gone just like that, and he ponders a moment if he saw anything at all, or if he was just unsettled by the way this is going. Way this is going ... hm. The roller stands up, both flares held like daggers in his hanging arms, and motions with his helmet toward Yoketron. "What do you want?" Nitrogear laughs as well. "You underestimate our might." Nitrogear says with a scowl, fully aware of the shadows that now surround them. "We know the light harms these creatures. Just look at them cowering in fear, staying far away from us." Nitrogear waves his magnesium flare in front of Yoketron and Beta. "And as for you, your empty shell is easy enough to turn into scrap, former Comrade." Nitrogear leaves it to Starscream to give the go ahead, or the order to wait and continue to try and convince them to leave. He also leaves it to a Mech - or femme - with a more diplomatic tongue then he to do the persuasive talking. Starscream puts his hands on his hips, still holding his flares. "What will it take for you to vacate this world?" he wants to know. Slipstream pulls out another flare for when the first is just about to go out. The question about the flare's light though makes the femme seeker frown. She has her pistol in hand and ready, aimed at the two. The flicker comes back, but doesn't quite intrude the perimeter of the light, like it's waiting for something. Yoketron waits a few moments, taking note of where the other Shambleau are as each closes in on the group, making a tight ring around them. So far they are sizing up the light, testing to see if they can take it or not. Yoketron addresses Goa, "We want your bodies and we will have them." a smile of purest evil curling his lips, the glint in his red optics brightening. He then looks to Nitrogear, "Do you really think we would let you fire a single shot fool?" he inquires. He then looks to Starscream, "I think your bargaining posture is weak at best. Perhaps a demonstration of our might is in order." Goa growls. "If you wanted our bodies, you would've moved out and taken them by now. What do you want?" He repeats. One of his flares starts to dim -- in one smooth motion he tosses it, swipes another one from his cab, and lights it. These chemical lights couldn't have been what Depth was talking about ... but it was keeping Yoketron from making good on his demands, it would seem. For now. He glances at Nitrogear, his narrowed optics almost speaking "don't screw this up". Nitrogear growls, keeping his weapon leveled at Yoketron. It's clear he's awaiting Starscream's order. Nitrogear doesn't say anything else to further provoke them, seeing as though Starscream and Goa are still attempting diplomacy. With his free hand, Nitrogear takes out another flare and ignites it, just before his current flare extinguishes. "More flares!" Starscream says, "Light them up and throw them in the lair!" He backs up a bit, holding his own flares out to ward off any shambleau in case they get any ideas. Yoketron gestures and there is a surge of Shambleau that cross into the light. "Be careful what you ask for Decepticon." he states to Goa. The weaker ones that cannot take it wobble back into the darkness. The stronger ones, the ones that have survived who knows how many radiation dosed individuals, they are the ones that flicker in your side vision. Sizing you up. Oh they can smell the radiation on us all. Slipstream lights her second flare, hissing softly as she spots one of the things flickering near her. Then it plunges into her and she drops her flare with a gasp. It's in her 10 seconds, then exits her back. The darkness of it glowing an eerie shade of green that makes it visible. "They seem immune to this light!" she shouts to the others. "But not yet immune to the cure." Yoketron just chuckles at the lot of Decepticons, "We want your bodies. Failing that, perhaps a way to leave this pathetic excuse of a world." From Shambleau Lair, Death teleports to the OOC room! Oh, that's genius... drive them all /out/. Goa wonders how this mech is even still alive, but he's not about to insubordinate, so he throws them both into the hive -- then stumbles to his knees, apparently having miscalculated his balance. The green mech clutches at his chest, panting like something is seriously wrong with his systems, fumbling over his shoulder for another flare. Suddenly, whatever was there leaves. Goa reels, stunned for a few astroseconds, then he starts to snarl. Headlights blink on in front of him, and he stands, back scythes unfolding. "Starscream, we're under attack." He mumbles lowly on his short-range comm. The panther growls, her optics train on the ones that are glowing green. She raises her cannon towards them, her red optics narrowing, "You want to play.. let's play... " :grounds his currently lit flare, staying well within the lighting radius of the burning magnesium. Taking another flair out of his subspace, he ignites it, and throws it overhand much like a grenade. Nitrogear's throw is spot on, tumbling into the lair and lighting its entrance. In the brief period, Nitrogear barely notices as one of the shadows slips into his metallic body. Several seconds later, it leaves his body, revealing a second green-glowing shadow in the air. "Comrade Starscream!" Nitrogear shouts. "Orders!" Nitrogear seems on edge, having nearly been infected, but safe for now thanks to the radiation. Nitrogear grounds his currently lit flare, staying well within the lighting radius of the burning magnesium. Taking another flair out of his subspace, he ignites it, and throws it overhand much like a grenade. Nitrogear's throw is spot on, tumbling into the lair and lighting its entrance. In the brief period, Nitrogear barely notices as one of the shadows slips into his metallic body. Several seconds later, it leaves his body, revealing a second green-glowing shadow in the air. "Comrade Starscream!" Nitrogear shouts. "Orders!" Nitrogear seems on edge, having nearly been infected, but safe for now thanks to the radiation. Slipstream lights a few more flares, dropping one more by her and the rest toward the lair as ordered. So much for Robustus' suggestion about distances for maximum coverage. Starscream's order supersedes that suggestion of course. The Shambleau behind her bleeds out the radiation and dives back in, causing her to hiss as she feels a slight power drain and an aggressive attempt to take over before it flitters out her chest. Her optics get shut off at Megatron's command. Yoketron watches on, chuckling, "Soon you will be ours and it will be our empire you serve, not your precious Emperors!" The strongest of the Shambleau attack en masse. Diving in and out of the Decepticons. "Where's your bravado now!?!" Yoketron cackles. Then a smirk as the Emperor shows up. "Get him. I tire of their games. We shall teach them their error messing with the Shambleau." The creature that is hit by Megatron's very bright cannon light was weakened by the dose of radiation it just took on so when it connects it just disappears. The rest of them leave the other Cons be, converging upon Megatron! Though they all pause, "I SAID GET HIM!" Yoketron yells. The panther growls and shuts off her optics. Well. It's an improvement, he supposes... Goa reflexively ducks and covers, probably for the better as the meal the Shambleau take from him before moving off could've knocked his knees out again. Bringing his grenade turret to bear, he lobs a high explosive past the other Decepticons at Yoketron as soon as he gets a fix on the infected's location with his antennae. Negotiations were very over in Goa's mind. Nitrogear turns his optics off as well at the Emperor’s command as Megatron's cannon fires. He doesn't like doing so, as it makes Nitrogear even more vulnerable then he already is to the persistent passing of the creatures passing through his metal frame, trying to infect him. Whatever Megatron is doing, he better make it quick, Nitrogear thinks to himself. Megatron laughs with superiority, as none of the Shambleau dare attacking the emperor. "It is YOU who will be taught the error of your ways! Or do you require another ... demonstration of my power?" Megatron threatens in his raspy voice, cannon aimed now directly at Beta. "You will leave Cybertron for good, or you will face my wrath right now!" Megatron is already warming the ol' cannon up for another shot, this time directly at one of the transformer hybrids. Beta pushes Yoketron out of the way, just like a typical Autobot would, and takes the grenade impact herself. Yoketron growls, "I see how it's going to be. My brothers and sisters, to me!" The Decepticon transforms around the injured Beta, taking on the form of a seeker. Apparently he has no issues about flying as his thrusters power up and he launches into the air, lasers lancing toward the roof of the closed off ramp in an attempt to escape. Slipstream fires after him, "Oh no you don't!" Even with her optics off, Bytaboom aims her tail to where she hears him and fires her cannon. Nitrogear’s optics flicker back on as he hears the raspy voice of the Emperor’s and Yoketron's banter. He catches a glimpse of Yoketron trying to escape and Slipstream's weapons fire. Nitrogear opens fire with his weapons as well, firing at Yoketron. "We will not let you get away that easily!" Nitrogear exclaims. "Decepticons! Attack Yoketron!" Megatron shouts, trying to be heard above all the ruckus. "I will not allow you to regroup, get stronger, nullify our cure, or continue to attack my Empire!" Megatron rasps to Yoketron, opening fire with his conventional cannon, as turning Yoketron to scrap should be enough... The infected Con keeps firing until he clears a space for the escaping Shambleau, the shots from the Cons do hit him. A good leader is willing to put down his own life for the survival of his kind. It is Megatron's cannon blast that seals his fate, his thrusters exploding violently. Yoketron's seeker form drops from the air with a thunk. "Go brothers... sisters... flee!" he cries out with his dying breath, the darkness flickers up into the space he cleared.. upwards and out. "Our weapons are useless against the ones that didn't absorb our radiation!" she hisses angrily. The ones that were still glowing lightly die if any light based that is bright enough hits them. The rest though escape into the darkness above.. Goa slips backward into the shadows, growling at the air above. He wasn't about to lob a grenade /upwards/. And perhaps it would be better not to practice his wing-walking here ... Nitrogear was aware of that tactic, but he'd probably think Goa was attacking him. And with Slipstream? Unwise in present company. He keys his radio. "No weapons. Orders?" The panther's optics flicker back on and she glances around. A low growl coming from her. She says nothing, her gaze training upwards. Nitrogear continues firing his weapon at the felled Yoketron as he drops from the air. As soon as he's satisfied with the result (doesn't take long), he ceases weapons fire. "And don't come back." Nitrogear turns his torso to the side, optics still facing the front in triumph. As the last of the Shambleau flee, Megatron rasps: "We are done here. Arrange for Yoketron's scraps to be transported to a secure holding cell. Perhaps we can still get something out of this old Mech." Yoketron dies on the spot, the Shambleau that survived have escaped. Slipstream nods her head to Megatron, moving to grab a wing, "I'll be more than happy to arrange that transport with some help, my Lord." Goa's headlights reappear from behind cover, and he steps over to help out with transportation of the flier's wreck. That is, apparently, his specialty, no? (repose) The panther moves to Nitrogear's side for only a moment. She sniffs slightly, "You need to go to the wash again..." With that said she heads over to help Slipstream. Megatron tasks the available Decepticons to help Slipstream haul. "Goa, Bytaboom, Nitrogear. Help Slipstream with transportation. All of you to immediately report to the Repair Bay to be scanned as soon as these scraps are placed in the secure cell." Megatron rasps, giving his instructions clearly. Nitrogear salutes, "Yes, Emporer." is his only response, as he moves to the other side of Slipstream, taking a position under the other wing. Addressing Bytaboom, "I am not a dirty Mech, Comrade Byta." A scowl turns to his face, but he quickly wipes it off. "But thanks for looking out." A quick pat to her head, in appreciation. Slipstream nods to Nitrogear as she lifts up, then a smile to the other femme, "It's probably the radiation." she murmurs. With the help they can move this dead Con to base. ---- Slipstream enters the med bay first, offering a wave to the medic. "Megatron wants us scanned for any sign of infection." like that had to be said, but was anyway. As the panther enters the repair bay right behind Slipstream, her optics narrowing, "After this.. I'm definitely heading for the wash.." Megatron enters the repair bay and crosses his arms across his chest plate. "Robustus, conduct scans for infection on all of us. Do them first." By them, Megatron means for Bytaboom, Goa, Nitrogear, and Slipstream to be scanned before him. "I want a report as to any infection you find, no matter how minor." Megatron rasps. Nitrogear also enters the repair by, walking alongside Bytaboom. "You and me both, Comrade." Nitrogear patiently waits his turn, as Robustus gets to work. Robustus inclines his head to the arrivals, picking up his scanner and making a few adjustments to it. "All right let's see what we got here hm?" he starts with Slipstream, passing it over her. "You are clean." He steps over to Bytaboom to scan her, "Clean." he announces. Moving on to Nitrogear and scanning him. "Also clean." and of course Starscream, "And clean as well, sir." he smiles, then moving to Goa, "Clean." Then lastly Megatron, "Clean, sir. You all have no signs of abnormal heat or other fluxuations that the creatures would cause if they were in you." Slipstream notes, "You and I both, Bytaboom. I feel filthy inside and out from that adventure." Goa marches quietly in, looking at and wiping his hands clear of whatever mixed grimes moving the wreck interred to them. A few times, not having much luck. He waits in the sort of line forming, not particularly enthusiastic to bustle his way through or pay much attention. Considering it's Goa ... odd behavior, but he's really just low on fuel and a little bit shaken. He was supposed to be immune... He smirks up at Robustus as his scan passes him by with negative result, then looks preoccupied fussing with his hands again. The panther looks towards her leader, "May I be excused, sir?" "Excellent" Megatron rasps, "All of you are dismissed to recharge and conduct your daily duties as required." The panther sits back on her haunches for a moment and salutes. She then gets up, grins at Nitrogear, and practically races out of the med bay, "Wash... need wash badly!" Robustus smiles a bit to the two femmes in the group, noticing the missing one but saying nothing about it. Maybe Megatron had Firestorm on another mission of some sort. "I would suggest a mild chemical ladies." he notes. Looking over to Megatron, "Me as well, sir?" he asks. Slipstream smiles at that news, then a nod to Robustus. "Come on Bytaboom, I'll race you to the wash racks." Megatron nods at that. "Go ahead, Robustus. As long as Shred has nothing further for you." Megatron indicates that Robustus may indeed take the recharge or daily duties as required. Nitrogear salutes the Emporer as well, "Roger, Emporer." Nitrogear quickly makes his way towards the door, also headed towards the wash racks. Goa waits for the other soldiers to head out, then wheels his way over to Robustus. "The cure doesn't work," he pipes up quietly. "Neither does the..." he sighs, "'Goanium', if you have a report to make." Megatron nods at that. "Go ahead, Robustus. As long as Shred has nothing further for you." Megatron indicates that Robustus may indeed take the recharge or daily duties as required. Nitrogear salutes the Emporer as well, "Roger, Emporer." Nitrogear quickly makes his way towards the door, also headed towards the wash racks. Robustus inclines his head to Goa, "Thank you." he smiles, making a note to put that in the medical reports. He nods to Megatron, "Thank you sir." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:Bytaboom's Logs Category:Goa's Logs Category:Nitrogear's Logs Category:Megatron's Logs Category:Shambleau TP